Works of Fiction
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: 11 years after the death of Trigon, our not so teen, Titans are still fighting crime. But Raven finds out that Starfire has been writing FanFiction one-shots for years and it makes Raven wonder if she should create an account. Then she could read stories and write her own one-shots of her and a certain green Titan. What will happen when he, unknowingly, reads the stories she wrote?
1. Chapter 1

works of fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Note: In later chapters, I will make references to a "Firepanda19" and "Emerald and Amethyst Hero" these authors were kind enough to let me use their usernames for this story. Thank you both.

Chapter 1,

"And they lived happily ever after?" Raven read out loud as she slammed her book shut. Such a cheesy line for a tale of romance. She really enjoyed the book, with all the fighting and interior dialogue, but that last line just ruined most of the book. Shaking her head, she placed the book back on the shelf and looked for another romance to read.

"Read it, read it, hate it, read it twice, bored me." She quietly muttered as she scanned the available books. When she didn't find something that interested her she decided to grab a spell book and read in the common room. When the doors of the OPs room swung open, she saw Cyborg and Robin playing a video game and Beast Boy was sprawled out on the floor reading comic books. Raven quietly entered the room, sat on the far end of the couch, and began studying her spells.

"Hello, princess." Beast Boy said in a nonchalant tone. Raven glared at him from over her book.

"What did you call me?" Raven asked. Beast Boy gave a small shrug , rolled over unto his back, so that he could see her, and carefully tucked his arm under his head.

"Did I say something that was incorrect?" Beast Boy asked and Raven sighed. It seems as if the older Beast Boy gets, the taller he gets; the problem is that the taller he gets, the more confident he gets.

"Beast Boy, why on earth would you think that I am a princess?" Raven asked annoyed, but the tall green man only smiled.

"Well, I was going through the mail today and there was a lovely blue envelope, but it didn't have a name on it-" Beast Boy paused when he saw Raven's eye twitch.

"So I opened it." He finished and enjoyed how Raven's eyes widened ever-so slightly.

"Apparently the monks of Azarath have hosted a ball in your honor for several years now. If I am remembering correctly the invitation said 'Please attend the eleventh annual celebration of peace. Your people miss you.' and down at the bottom it said 'Princess Rachel Roth' and that proves that you're a princess." Beast Boy said with a smirk. Beside them the boys hooted and hollered as they defeated a boss level. Raven immediately thanked Azar for the boys ability to ignore the world when playing video games. Raven lowered her book to her lap and glared at the green Titan.

"I am no princess, Beast Boy. What did you do with that invitation?" Raven asked, expecting him to hand it over to her right then and now.

"I am pretty sure that princesses are the only ones who can have people miss them." Beast Boy argued as he sat up to be a little closer to her.

"We're heroes, you twit. People miss us if we don't save them." Raven countered and Beast Boy rose an eyebrow.

"We save the people of Jumpy City, but they are not OUR people. Only people of royalty can have people." Beast Boy said and Raven gently rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm no princess, now give me the invitation." Raven hissed and Beast Boy could tell that he was getting on her nerves.

"Why would you deny the fact that you have royal blood?" Beast Boy asked and Raven paused for a moment, as if saying the answer in her head and then she held her hand out.

"Give. Me. The. Invitation. Now." Raven stressed as she tried to remain calm. With a grin, Beast Boy grabbed her hand, and slowly stood up, so that he could remind her that he was taller then her.

"The invitation is in my room, so come on." He said, pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the room.

"Why is Beast Boy leading Raven out of the room? Robin asked when he saw them leave at the last minute.

"Maybe they admitted their feeling for each other and went to go make out in a closet." Cyborg said before making the sound of kissing.

"Does Beast Boy really like Raven?" Robin asked and Cyborg rose an eyebrow at him.

"Does Raven really like Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked and they both played the game in silence as they thought of their best friends dating.

On a normal day, Raven wanted that stupid invitation. The last thing Raven needed was for Beast Boy to have proof that she was, in fact a princess. Robin may have said that heroes don't take vacations but she didn't want to chance that he may order her to go to the ball. He may even say something to the effect that she should be a beacon of hope for Azarath like Batman is a beacon of hope for Gotham. Not only that but Starfire is a princess and she may try to relate to Raven. Raven may be a princess but she is the daughter of Trigon. Royal mom and demon dad hardly makes a princess.

 _Stop thinking about your past, Raven. If you feel even the smallest amount of sadness then Beast Boy will sense it with all of his stupid instincts._ Raven reminded herself as they got closer to Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy pulled the two of them into the confined space and let go of her hand before he walked over to his bed.

"Where is the invitation?" Raven asked not wanting to spend a lot of time in Beast Boy's room.

"Come on, Raven, we're alone now. So, please be honest with me. Why don't you want people to know that your a princess?" Beast Boy said, sitting on his bed and he patted the spot beside him. Raven took a few steps towards him and crossed her arms.

"Why do you keep insisting that I must be a princess? And why won't you give me that invitation?" Raven asked, and Beast Boy gave her a sad smile.

"Because, right now, that invitation is the only thing that's telling me the truth." He said and Raven blinked at how sincere he sounded.

"Beast Boy, I... I... I want that invitation." Raven said and she subconsciously took a bit of her cloak in her right hand.

"Raven, come and sit." Beast Boy said and this time Raven sat next to him on the king-size bed with green sheets.

"Alright, Mama, time to spill." Beast Boy said.

"Boy, you are persistent." Raven said and Beast Boy grinned.

"Thanks, but changing the subject isn't going to help you right now." He said and Raven allowed herself to smile a little.

"Curse you." She said and Beast Boy chuckled quietly.

"Seriously, now. From one empath to another, why don't you want us to know that you're a princess?" Beast Boy said and Raven sighed in defeat.

"It was never important, and now that we have known each other for so long, I just didn't want to be treated differently. I didn't want things to change." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, you must have thought about what might have happened if we did find out. So what did you think would change?" Beast Boy asked and Raven searched for the right words.

"Robin would probably want to know about the politics on my planet because of Starfire's arranged marriage. He would want to know if there was anything that could take me away from the Titans. I can see Starfire wanting to go to the ball, so that she can collect recipes, to make here at the tower. Honestly I can't imagine Starfire being able to choke Tamaranian, Earthling, and Azarathian food down our throats without someone snapping. When Cyborg was lonely or got in a fight with Bumble Bee, I always imagined him wanting to go to Azarath to meet some girls. Granted I imagine that you would want to met some girls too, but I also saw you following me around so that you can pick up on some new animal forms." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I feel like your holding something back." Beast Boy said and Raven bit her bottom lip.

"Have you ever noticed that, even when we first became a team, that we never ask about each other's past?" Raven asked and Beast Boy looked away as his ears dropped down.

"So you have noticed?" Raven repeated and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, at first I just thought that I was lucky. Then Father's Day came around and I saw Robin mail a big box of stuff to Batman. I wanted to ask him why he was sending something to Batman and not his own father, but I didn't want him to ask me about my dad. Then I realized that's Kind of how all of us acted. We don't ask each other questions if we are afraid of a retaliation question." Beast Boy said and Raven looked at him. It wasn't the first time Beast Boy showed how much he thought about stuff, but it was still a bit rare.

"Exactly, but if you guys found out that I was a princess then you would have been more willing to ask me questions that I wasn't comfortable answering." Raven said and Beast Boy reached under his pillow and pulled out a blue envelope.

"But what about this?" He asked as he pulled the invitation out and handed it to her.

"Why don't you go to this Celebration Ball?" He continued and Raven hesitated before taking the thin piece of paper.

"We killed Trigon eleven years ago. We killed him. They would never even attempt to lift a finger to help me and yet they want to throw this pathetic party to try and make up for it?" Raven said and Beast Boy sensed the disgust rolling off her.

"Maybe they want to apologize or celebrate your accomplishment, or just celebrating the fact that the universe didn't get destroyed by Trigon." Beast Boy said trying to calm her down. Raven looked at him and they locked eyes.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Buy an Azarathian appropriate formal gown and go back home, all by myself, just to see why there are making this ball? Raven asked after what seemed like an eternity of blissful silence.

"You don't have to go alone. I can go with you, since I know your little secret. We could go shopping at some formal stores and attend the party. It's in a few weeks so we should have plenty of time to find something 'Azarathian appropriate'." Beast Boy said with a grin and Raven looked at the door as she felt a blush appear on her face.

"Well, that doesn't sound horrible." Raven admitted and opened the small invitation in her hand. Inside there laid a picture of a group of Azarathians in black cloaks and a young woman with purple hair, a slender face and tanned skin, who wore a white cloak. Beast Boy smiled a little as he saw the picture again.

"She kind of looks like you. Is she related to you?" Beast Boy asked and Raven nodded.

"Yeah, um. That's my mom with the monks of Azarath, who raised me." Raven said and Beast Boy looked at her.

"Is this the first time they sent a picture?" He asked, trying to not get too personal.

"They send a picture every year, I keep them in a small photo album. It's just kind of odd for me to see my mother, even in a picture." Raven explained and Beast Boy nodded.

"You know, I'll go to that Celebration Ball if you want me to, but I am not forcing you to go." Beast Boy said and Raven looked at him.

"So I can have you go by yourself?" Raven asked and Beast Boy laughed.

"Me, on a strange planet where I wouldn't be able to tell what's meat and what's vegetarian? No, thanks. If you stay, I stay." Beast Boy said and Raven smirked.

"Ok, well, I guess that is enough interrogation for today. And I am serious about going to that ball with you. Just say the word and I'm there." Beast Boy said as he stood and opened the door for Raven.

"I know you're serious, which is kind of scary since you're so silly all the time. Especially when you're around Cyborg and Robin." Raven said and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Oh, right. I was waiting for the next game when you walked in. I bet I earned like three turns since we started talking." Beast Boy said before running down the hall and Raven allowed a small laugh at this cute display. She carefully tucked her invitation in her spell book and silently walked down the hall. She still wanted to read a romance story, but she sisn't have a lot of other choices unless she left to go to the book store now and they close in less than an hour. As Raven approached Starfire's room she heard something that was unfamiliar. It was the rhythmic sound of button's being pressed.

 _Was Starfire typing? No, that's silly, Starfire doesn't even own a computer._ Raven went ahead and knocked on the door and she heard a small gasp and the sound of things being moved around. Finally Starfire opened her door and she looked relieved when she saw Raven.

"Oh, hello friend Raven, I thought you were boyfriend Robin." She said as she relaxed a little.

"I thought I heard typing and since all the guys are in the common room, I was just wondering what you were doing?" Raven asked and Starfire looked nervous again.

"I will show you, if you promise to not do the judging." She said and Raven nodded. Starfire took a deep breath, walked over to her bed, and pulled out a laptop from under it. She opened it and handed it to Raven.

"This... this is FanFiction... about you and Robin... and it's dirty." Raven said as she stared at the screen.

"Yes, I have a friend who helps me edit my stories so that it sounds better." Starfire said as she blushed.

"But you're with Robin? You've been with him for years. Why write this stuff?" Raven asked and Starfire chuckled.

"Friend Raven, I love Robin with all my heart. But the way he acts is not always boyfriendy. Instead of complaining about things that weren't that important, I simply write out a scenario of us making love and I usually feel better and more girlfriendy." Starfire explained and Raven shakily put the laptop on the bed.

"When did you start doing this?" Raven asked and Starfire thought about it.

"Several years before Robin and I finally started dating." Starfire said and Raven blinked.

"I can't imagine doing that." Raven admitted and Starfire giggled as she carefully nudged Raven out of the room.

"For me, FanFiction is nothing more then safely exploring my fantasies. I believe you would enjoy doing the same. A story you write can be glorious and you could get lost in the telling of it. Now please let me finish this one-shot." Starfire said before closing the door. Raven thought about that concept as she walked down the hall and into the common room. This time, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games, while Robin sat at the table and read case files. Raven placed her hand on her chin and stared at the back of Beast Boy's head.

"Safely exploring your fantasies, huh?" She quietly muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

works of fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Note: later I will make references to "Firepanda19" and "Emerald and Amethyst Hero" who were kind enough to let me use there names for the story.

Chapter 2,

Raven sat on her bed and thought about what Starfire had said earlier. Raven never thought about writing her own stories before, but lately she found herself thinking about a certain teammate of hers. Was there any harm in writing a little smut so that she could express herself without hurting anyone. Besides the chances of a relationship wasn't very likely. And even if Beast Boy did want to be with her, there was no guaranty that they would have a happy ending. They could break up or she could hurt him or worse.

Even if she could only be with him in her imagination, she needed an outlet and these romance novels weren't helping anymore. Even when she read about a couple that weren't well, them. The men weren't green-skinned, vegetarians that fought to save people and the women weren't emotionally unavailable, empaths that were raised by monks. Raven remembers back when the Titans had visited Tokyo and Beast Boy complained about his shirt.

 _Ugh! How am I suppose to pick up hot Japanese girls with a big green stain on my shirt?_

 _Your skin is green, you have fangs, and your ears are pointed. You're really worried about the shirt?  
_

 _Hey! Chicks dig the ears! Wait, Gah!  
_

Raven sounded a little meaner then she meant to be, but that was because she was upset that Beast Boy was picking up girls. If he had only said that his shirt was ruined, she would have still said her line. Of course, he would have realized that what she meant was that he was so attractive that he didn't need a specific shirt. Raven enjoyed Beast Boy's ears, fangs, and skin, but he fell in and out of love so frequently that he never noticed her attraction to him.

Though perhaps that was good because now Raven doesn't have to worry about his loyalty towards her. Though if she were going to write FanFiction what would she write about? Should she take situations from her past and vent out her sexual frustration? Should she have them married or still single for a tale of late night of passion? There was no reason that she couldn't write both.

Maybe she should ask Starfire what she did. Raven stood up and started walking towards her door but froze when she heard a knock. She was surprised to see emerald eyes staring at her when she walked out into the hallway.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Well, Bumble Bee stopped by and she left with Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. Apparently they had a double-date today. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me in the common room. I was thinking of turning out all the lights, and making popcorn and pretending that we are in a movie theater." Beast Boy said with a smile. Then he curved his arm to make a 'bowl' and ate a few pieces of invisible popcorn.

"Oh, no. Darth Vader is Luke's father!" Beast Boy said, pretending to sound panicked and Raven shrugged.

"It beats doing nothing all day." Raven said and Beast Boy grinned down at her. She really did love spending time with Beast Boy, though she didn't want him to know that. Raven also thought that she could possibly take this situation and make a naughty version of it for FanFiction. What would she call it? Movie Date, Cinema-sex, Illumination? She could figure that stuff out when she finished writing it. When they got to the OPs room, Beast Boy walked straight over to the movies.

"You can go ahead and make the popcorn and get the drinks." Beast Boy said and Raven glared at the back of his head for a moment before going into the kitchen.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Beast Boy asked and Raven looked at his back with a small blush on her face.

"What was that?" Raven asked and turned his head but didn't look at her.

"What kind of movie should we watch?" Beast Boy said, a bit louder then necessary but Raven relaxed.

"You don't have to shout. And I don't know what we should watch." Raven replied and Beast Boy crouched down to get a better look at the movies.

"Well, do you want to watch something scary, or is something else ok?" He asked and Raven eyed him.

"We don't have to watch something scary. Why do you ask?" Raven wondered as she walked over to him.

"Well I was thinking that, since our friends are all on a double-date, it would be appropriate if we watched a romance." He explained as he looked at Starfire's movies.

"Actually it might be more appropriate to watch porn, since their probably gonna hook up afterwards." Raven said crossing her arms and Beast Boy laughed before he looked up at her.

"You're probably right." He said and Raven shrugged.

"Of course I am. The only times they don't hook up after a date is if we get an alarm." Raven said.

"And how would you know that?" Beast Boy with a smirk.

"I'm an empath, dumb-ass. I have literally woken up in the middle of the night because of the emotions Robin and Starfire feel when they have sex." Raven explained and Beast Boy'e eyes widened.

"Yeah, well, I guess we should hope that the alarm goes off." Beast Boy said and Raven shrugged.

"I guess." She muttered before she started back the the kitchen.

"So what porno do you want to watch." Beast Boy said and Raven stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Raven asked not turning around to see the smiling green boy. She heard him stand up and walk over to her.

"Did you forget already? It was your idea to watch porn." Beast Boy said, gently turning Raven so that her back was to the couch and she was facing him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said that it would be more appropriate then a romance, not that we should actually watch it." Raven said boredly and Beast Boy looked down at her.

"Oh?" He said quietly before he took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Are you suggesting that you don't want to see two people writhing in blissful agony." He took another step towards her and she took one back.

"Moaning and grunting till their hearts desire and not caring about who hears them." This time, when he started to walk towards her, the back of her leg his the couch.

"Just indulging in the animalistic power of raw sex." He just got closer and closer and Raven kept inching away until-

"Whoa!" Raven started to fall back, she grabbed the front of Beast Boy's uniform in attempt to keep herself standing, but it only resulted in making them both fall on the couch, before he crushed Raven. She looked into his perfect eyes and quickly realized that, if they were naked, they could actually be having sex in that moment. Raven looked at Beast Boy's hands and where his body laid and she noticed a smile form on the changeling's face.

"No where to go and no escape. Looks like I have the upper hand since you're trapped." Beast Boy said and Raven glared at him.

"Get. Off." Raven demanded.

"You want me to whip it out right here and now? Raven you could at least buy me dinner first." Beast Boy said before laughing, Raven gritted her teeth.

"Get away from me." Raven said and Beast Boy shook his head.

"Now why would I do that? Especially when I could get you to call me Beast Man." He said and Raven blinked.

"I am not about to call you Beast Man, Beast Boy." She said, possibly putting too much emphasis on the word 'boy'.

"You're not playing nice, Raven do I need to threaten you." He said and Raven scoffed.

"You threaten me? What could you do?" She asked and his grin widened.

"I'm in between your legs and you hate to be touched. I can embarrass the hell out of you, if I bucked against you." Beast Boy said in almost a seductive tone. Raven thought about this for a moment before scoffing again.

"You wouldn't da- Oh!" She stopped when he thrusts his body against her crotch.

"You were saying? Beast Boy said proudly as he watched her blush arise.

"Beast Boy, this is stu- Oh!" He bucked against her again.

"What was that? I thought you were talking to me, but I heard the wrong name." He said playfully. The demonic part of Raven's mind was begging for her to rip their clothes off so that they could just plain fuck, the rational part was screaming at her to not back down, but to get him away.

"Come on, Raven. Just two little words and I'll set you." Beast Boy said and Raven glared at him.

"You have no power over to me. The only reason you are like this is because I am allowing you to do this." Raven said and smirked at her.

"You just don't want to admit that you're at my mercy right now. But I'll go ahead and play along. Why would you allow me to do this?" Beast Boy said before bucking again.

 _Because it's as close to sex as I'll ever get._ Raven thought before mentally slapping herself. She had to get her personal space back before his closeness completely clouds her judgement. But how could she remove him.

"I was testing my patience." Raven said and Beast Boy gave her a disbelieving look.

"Was? Has your reasoning changed?" He asked before thrusting against her for the last time. Raven's emotions and his teasing had finally hit a braking point, and her powers shot Beast Boy across the room and against the wall.

"No, I just lost my patience." Raven said as she sat up and stared at the green Titan. He slid down the wall in pain and looked at Raven, and then he did something that surprised her, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused and Beast Boy stood up and waved her off.

"I think that popcorn is done, but make another one and then we can share Cyborg's popcorn bowl. Less dishes are always a good thing." He said before walking back over to the movies. Raven hated how Beast Boy could turn her on and then immediately piss her off.

 _Why don't you get your own goddamn popcorn!_ Raven couldn't help but think as she threw another bag in the microwave. She grabbed the large metal bowl and started to pour the finished bag when she noticed something green on the floor.

"What's that?" She asked when she looked up. Beast Boy had laid down a green blanket and was straightening it out.

"Well, the way I see it, it should be more comfortable to share popcorn when we sit on the floor. Plus if we spill any it will be easier to clean and we won't have the boy wonder or the metal man complaining about the couch." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Whatever, did you pick a movie?" Raven asked and he nodded.

"Yep, I popped in one of Star's movies called 'Love Actually'. It's about several couples around Christmas time and their love and stuff like that." Beast Boy said with a shrug. Raven went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and set it on the counter.

"Hey, don't forget my soda, Mama!" Beast Boy called out and Raven calmly went to the fridge, grabbed a soda, and grabbed a stack of napkins. Then she encased the soda in black magic, and quickly circled it around and placed it down. She carried the drinks and the napkins over to the blanket. She put her water and napkins on the far end of the blanket, where she'll sit, and handed Beast Boy his can of soda. Raven had made it back to the kitchen and opened the microwave when she finally heard, the eruption.

"Aahhh! Fuck, what the hell, Raven!" He shouted and Raven turned around. Soda had completely drenched Beast Boy and Raven saw that it also splashed the blanket and the couch as well.

"Man, Gar, i knew you had a sweet tooth, but this is ridiculous." She said and he glared at her.

"You're lucky that my suit is quick-dry." He said, standing up, and turning on the TV with the remote.

"Alright well, the popcorn is done." Raven said as she poured the second bag in the bowl.

"Then I'll get the light." Beast Boy said as she walked out of the kitchen. Raven carried the bowl and placed it in the middle of the blanket and the lights went out. Then suddenly Raven felt a tug as her cloak got removed and she turned around.

"What the-" Raven started but stopped when Beast Boy's wet body crashed into hers.

"You're hugging me." She said annoyed.

"Actually I'm just making you wet." He said before pulling away and smiling. Indeed, Raven's leotard and body was now covered in sticky soda but she hardly noticed because of what he had said.

 _Does Beast Boy even realize those comments could be taken as sexual?_ Raven wondered angrily as she ripped her cloak out of his hands.

"Just because you spilled soda on yourself doesn't just allow you to take my cloak and get soda on me." Raven said and Beast Boy laughed.

"You're not seriously suggesting that you had nothing to do with the soda exploding, are you?" He asked and Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Forget it." She said and then, just to be nice, she gently wiped some soda off his face and neck with the hood of her cloak.

"Let's just relax and watch this stupid romance." She said when she finished cleaning his skin. She cleaned her own neck as she watched Beast Boy grab the remote and push play. She put her cloak back on and sat next to the bowl, right as he sat on the other end. They ate a little popcorn for a few minutes until one of the couples came on the screen and Raven glared at Beast Boy.

"Did you know that one of these couples were actors for a porno?" She asked angrily, and he laughed.

"Technically they are just stand ins for the actors so the video and light guys know what to do. I see this movie as a compromise between romance and porn. Considering the fact that we were talking about both, it's kinda perfect." Beast Boy said and Raven sighed.

"I hate you." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come one Rae, you know you love me." Beast Boy said, Raven glanced at him before returning to the movie.

 _I love you more then you will ever know._


	3. Chapter 3

works of fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Note: In later chapters, I will make references to a "Firepanda19" and "Emerald and Amethyst Hero" these authors were kind enough to let me use their usernames for this story. Thank you both.

SPECIAL NOTE: This chapter contains spoilers to the movie "Love Actually" so if you don't like spoilers then you should watch the movie beforehand or skim the chapter.

Chapter 3:

 _Stupid Beast Boy. Stupid Humping... STUPID BEAST BOY!_

 _Why do I have to be so Fucking attracted to that stupid green ball of fur. I mean who cares if his hair is perfectly spiky, or that he is as tall as the Eiffel Tower, or as strong as... oh, hell... those people who are overly strong for a reason that I will never understand... bodybuilders? I think that's right... he's as strong as a bodybuilder, but he's skinny, but not too skinny that it's unattractive. I mean when has Beast Boy ever been unattractive? I have always liked his hair spiky, and I like how tall he is, and that he is strong and I bet he is as hung as the Washington Monument._

 _Stop it, Raven! This is a rant about Beast Boy's sexy actions, not how sexy Beast Boy is. I mean what is wrong with him? How dare he tease me, turning me on and making me blush. And all of that was so I would call him Beast Man instead of Beast Boy. I mean why does he have to Screw with me like that? I mean not screw like sex, screw like mess with... Why am I defending the language that no one else can hear but me? That's just plain silly. Though it would be nice to be to be screwed by Beast Boy. Having his thick member penetrate one of my three holes, his hands clawing at my skin, and biting every inch of my flesh and digging his claws-_

 _STOP IT, RAVEN! Oh, Azar, what's wrong with my? I have had sex on my brain everyday for nearly two weeks now. Damn my demon nature, it must be mating season again, I have got to write that shit down. I hate mating season, it always messes with my mind, and makes it dirtier then look at him! He is just sitting there, engulfing the popcorn and watching this half-porn movie._

 _Well, I shouldn't say that. It has, what, roughly ten stories that eventually intertwine with each other and there is only one couple is pretending to have sex while being completely naked. It could easily be a PG-13 movie without that couple. In fact, it wouldn't really change the story at all. I mean why have a couple like that if they weren't important to the story line? That doesn't make sense._

Raven gently reached over and tapped Beast Boy's arm with her hand and he looked at her.

"I don't get it. Why are those two... actors... in this movie?" She asked and Beast Boy furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Raven almost smiled.

"I mean, look at them. The girl is naked on top of the guy and they are talking about the prime minister as if they were talking over a cup of coffee. I mean I think the guy that's giving them directions is the same guy that's friends with that Colin guy who wants to go to America, but other then that they have no other connection to the other stories. Sure Colin was a waiter and/or server at that wedding but that wasn't much." She said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Man, could you use the word 'guy' even more?" He asked and Raven blinked.

"Huh... I guess I did use that word a bit in that statement." She said embarrassed at how she must have sounded. Why did she just ramble as if she was talking to herself? She wasn't alone, she was with Beast Boy and information in his hands was dangerous.

 _Not that I am actually with Beast Boy and even though his hands could be dangerous, they weren't hers. Not that I truly wanted him... Ok, I do, but he doesn't want me. I mean why would he, how could he, what would he do to me, and why is he staring at me?_

She wondered as she looked at him.

"Let me guess. You were deep in thought and you didn't hear me." He asked and Raven blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." She said and he smiled at her.

"That's ok." He said and Raven gave him a small smile, though it was more to show him that she was glad that he wasn't mad at her, then anything else.

"So what did you say?" She asked and Beast Boy laughed.

"Just that they probably have that couple because A, they couldn't decide on whether they should have a shy couple or one that has sex all the time, or B, they didn't have enough room for a shy couple and a sexy couple." Beast Boy kindly repeated and Raven nodded.

"Alright... or... or maybe C, they thought it would be clever/funny to have a shy couple who saw each other naked everyday... or D, they needed more room on the disc so they just created that couple." Raven added and Beast Boy grinned.

"Maybe there are some bonus features that we could watch and they can tell us the answer." He stated and with a shrug from Raven they returned to the movie.

()()()

"Hey, Rae, what does elitist mean?" Beast Boy asked and Raven glanced at him.

"It means that I should buy you a dictionary." Raven said and Beast Boy chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Mama, why should I get a dictionary when it's faster to ask the smartest person I know." Beast Boy said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"First of all, so you wouldn't have to ask people what things mean. Second, elitist is a person who believes that a system or society should be ruled or dominated by an elite, but he is using that word to describe the word 'snobby'. So when he says 'It seems elitist and wrong' he basically means 'It seems snobby and wrong'." Raven explains and Beast Boy nods.

"Way to go prime minister, offer to kill the asshole that called her fat." Beast Boy said with a grin and Raven tried not to laugh.

()()()

"Hey, what about that rock star there? He has put out a Christmas album but appears to have no love interest. Why is he in a movie called Love Actually? Where is the logic in that?" Raven asked and Beast Boy reached over, grabbed her chin and carefully made her look at him.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, my lovely. It's still early an' I bet they give him a love interest or explain why he's there." Beast Boy said in a British accent before letting go of her.

"I thought you've seen this before?" Raven asked and Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, I walked in on a movie date that Robin and Star were having. I was fixing a snack when those naked actors came on the screen so that's how I knew about them." Beast Boy explained and Raven nodded.

"So I should probably stay quiet, huh?" Raven asked, almost sheepishly and Beast Boy grinned.

"I like hearing what you have to say. Besides the subtitles are on so it's not like we would be missing much." Beast Boy said happily and Raven turned her head slightly, away from Beast Boy and allowed herself to smile sweetly.

()()()

"Ok, hold up, why would that woman get a maid that couldn't speak English? How are they suppose to communicate? How will she know what to clean or where things go?" Beast Boy asked and Raven had to resist the urge to smile, again.

"Body language I suppose." Raven said and Beast Boy shot her a questioning look.

"How is body language going to help without actual language?" He asked and Raven looked at him.

"Actually it can be quite effective. Did you know that body language makes up about 90% of communication between friends and nearly 100% of communication between strangers?" Raven asked and Beast Boy smiled.

"I didn't know that. Is there anything that you don't know?" Beast Boy asked.

 _Your dick inside me. Damn it, Raven, Stop That!_ Raven thought, instantly.

"Of course. There are many things that I do not know, and somethings that I will never know, and this is natural." Raven said and Beast Boy looked like he wanted to ask a followup question, but he didn't.

()()()

"Ha Ha! Way to go Prime Minister! Kick that jerk out of your country!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You do realize that jerk is the president of the United States and we live in the United States." Raven kindly reminded him and Beast Boy blinked then blushed.

"Oh... yeah... you're right. I kind of forgot about that." Beast Boy said and Raven bit her lip a little to prevent another smile.

()()()

"You know it's kind of funny how the writer and the maid can talk about the same subjects without understanding each other." Raven said.

"I know, but I think it's really sweet." Beast Boy commented.

()()()

"Wow, 'Do not switch off' click." Beast Boy said with a grin.

()()()

"Oh, my... Azar." Raven said breathlessly.

"That's just..." Beast Boy started.

"So beautiful and sad..." Raven continued.

"And he loves her so much."

"But they can never be together."

"Because she loves someone else."

"And he knew that from the start.

"Poor guy."

"That was a little heartbreaking." Raven finished and Beast Boy gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be sad." Beast Boy said in a voice that was so sincere that she didn't push him off.

 _If he really cares about my happiness then I shouldn't make him mad by basically rejecting him comforting of me._ Raven thought logically.

()()()

"Wait, what happened to Natalie?" Beast Boy asked and Raven contorted her face in confusion.

"They redistributed her, remember?" Raven said and Beast Boy hesitated.

"You do know what the word redistribute means, right Beast Boy?" Raven asked and Beast Boy pursed his lips, not wanting to answer."  
"Redistribute means that they moved her somewhere else in the building, so he wouldn't have to see her everyday, and with that whole situation with the president, she would be safer and away from him as well." Raven explained and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Oh." He said quietly.

()()()

"Ooo, nice music video." Beast Boy cooed and Raven rolled her eyes in disgust.

()()()

Raven tried not to laugh, but it half-escaped through her nose and Beast Boy looked at her.

"That poor dad." She explained as she tried to look and sound emotionless.

()()()

Soon the movie showed a couple on the dance floor and the song changes to a slow, romantic song and Raven nearly froze. Something about that scene just seemed so emotional, sweet and full of romance, or at least a romantic feeling.

 _Is it that perhaps Sarah is shy like I am and that's why this scene is hitting a nerve. Is it the fact that we both have been in love with our crushes for years? At least it's not romantic and sad like that wedding video._ Raven thought before shooting a glance at Beast Boy.

 _I wonder what it would be like to dance with Beast Boy. He's so much taller then me and my head could lay on his chest if we danced to a slow song. Beast Boy has probably never danced to a slow song before, heck he probably doesn't know how to dance to a slow song._

 _But... It would still be nice... dancing to the slow song... having the music fill our heads... being pressed together... sharing in each other's warmth... his arms holding me, protectively... shielding me from the cruel world... and I hug him gently... taking deep breaths of his cologne and his affection... Oh, Raven you're doing it again... you're getting your hopes up for a reality that will never exist... why do you have to hurt yourself like that?_

()()()

"Ha, look how excited she is about having sex." Beast Boy said.

"And now she has to clean her room." Raven said. They were both silent as the couple started to kiss and undress.

 _Look at how gentle he is with her. That must be nice._ Raven thought,

"Not busy?" Beast Boy said disgustingly, and Raven glanced at him. After a moment, Beast boy looked at the screen in slight regret and sadness.

"I guess some people have more complicated lived then ours." Raven said once she noticed Beast Boy's arm subconsciously squeeze her shoulders a little. After a few minutes they switch back to Sarah and Beast Boy's ears fell.

"I guess you're right."

()()()

"Azar, Mia is a slut. He really should be careful around her, especially if he wants to stay married to his wife." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah. I mean yes, Mia is young and attractive, but he doesn't seem like the guy that normally goes around, looking for people to sleep around with." Beast Boy says.

"True. But there is a great power in suggestion and opportunity and men are easy victims to it." Raven said and Beast Boy scoffed.

"You act like we always fall for those simple tricks. As if a smile of fluttering your eyes can truly render any man to the power of your will." Beast Boy said and Raven scoffed this time.

"You act like you're immune to things that you call 'simple tricks' when you would go crazy for them as well." Raven said and Beast Boy paused the movie and looked at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Beast Boy asked and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you are the worst one. You, Beast Boy, fall in love with every girl that shows a little interest in you." Raven says and Beast Boy dropped his jaw.

"Ok, that's not true." He said and Raven looked at him."

"You fell in love with Blackfire, every fan you have ever had, that pink cat creature girl made out of ink, not to mention all of those Japanese girls-"

"Ok, stop, I liked all those girls, sure, but I can't say that I loved them." Beast Boy said, taking his arm off her and crossing them over his chest.

 _No, you loved Terra and she broke your heart._ Raven thought and she quickly scoffed.

"Still they can bat their eyes and twirl their hair and you just melt and turn into a puddle before them." Raven said and Beast Boy nearly growled.

"That's not true." He said and Raven knew that he was getting more emotional then he should and her anger would only make it worse. Raven started to fan her face with her hand and blew air out slowly.

"Man, why is this room always so warm?" Raven asked and Beast Boy blinked in confusion.

"What? What do you mean, warm?" He asked and Raven tilted her head back, exposing her neck and letting her back arch slightly.

"Warm as in temperature, idiot. It gets so hot in this room." Raven complained before she reached up and unhooked her cloak and let it fall on the floor. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he saw her do this, though it was more out of surprise then anything else.

"Uh, Rae...?" He said unsure of what to say or do. Raven turned her head lazily to look at him and her hand 'accidentally' bumped his and she gasped.

"Oh, Azar your hands are cold." Raven said as she picked up his hand and placed it on the back of her neck.

"Oh, Azar!" She moaned blissfully, she attempted to reach the other hand but she couldn't quite reach it. Beast Boy watched in amazement as Raven quickly straddled him, grabbed his other hand, placed it on her leg and made it rub slowly from her knee, to her thigh, then back to her knee.

"Oh." She cooed as she continued this motion and Beast Boy sat and stared.

 _What is happening? Why is she doing this? Is she just that hot that she doesn't realize what she is doing? But why is she doing this now, I mean hasn't she been hot before? Well, this is hot, but a different kind of hot, I meant temperature hot, not that she was never attractive in the past, but I meant temperature this time._ Beast Boy mind rambled and Raven wasn't surprised when she saw the confusion on his face.

 _Way to go, Raven, now time for the icing on the cake._ She thought as she leaned closer to Beast Boy. She slowly blinked her eyes, gave him a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat there for a moment in silence, though Beast Boy still held and rubbed the hot creature before him and they could feel each others warm breath on their lips. Then Raven lovingly rubbed her nose against the bridge of his and purred softly. It was at this point that Beast Boy's mind began to catch up and analyze the situation at hand.

"I... you... why... how...?" Beast Boy stuttered as he tried to form full sentences.

 _Right on Que._ Raven thought with a knowing grin.

"Is something wrong, Beast..." Raven paused to pull away and look into his eyes.

"Man?" She finished as her smile grew. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he heard that word. Then he swallowed hard and blushed deeply.

 _Jackpot!_ Raven thought happily when she saw the blush.

"Can I ask you a question?" Raven asked seductively and Beast Boy slowly nodded. Raven then leaned in and let the hot air of her breath tickle his ear.

"Now that you have proven my point, can we finish the movie?" Raven whispered before pulling away to see Beast Boy's, once again, confused face.

"What are you talking- Holy Fuck, You're Cold!" Beast Boy shouted as his hands flew off Raven.

"See, you fall for anyone who gives you attention. You even became victim to me, a girl you would never be interested in dating. Hell, if I can make you melt then anyone can." Raven said as she got off him, pout her cloak back on and resumed her place on the blanket.

"Whatever, but how did you suddenly get so cold?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged.

"It's nothing special really. I just made my blood boil a little, which raised my body's temperature and made me feel like it's 110 degrees in the shade." Raven explained nonchalantly. Beast Boy picked up the remote and was about to press play when a thought occurred to him.

"You made your blood boil. Wouldn't that hurt?" Beast Boy asked and Raven could sense his concern.

"It hurt a little at first but not long. Besides I did it to prove a point and I'm fine now, so just play the movie." Raven said in a bored tone but she silently hoped that it would make him feel better. Beast Boy didn't say anything but he did hesitate before pressing the play button again.

()()()

"Yeah, you can always tell when the characters are going to the 'still friendly transitional stage' with the choice of music they play in the background." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Yeah, but movies aren't nearly as entertaining without the music." Beast Boy stated and Raven nodded.

"I completely agree, I mean if you mute the tv and put on subtitles on then it's just not as good. I mean even if your deaf and you mute the tv then you can't even sense the vibrations of the tv that the music would normally make." Raven said and Beast Boy glanced at her.

"Can deaf people really sense vibrations from a tv?" Beast Boy asked and Raven blinked.

"I always thought they could, but to be completely honest, I don't know. It probably depends on the speaker because I know they can sense vibrations at a concert but the music is so loud, but a regular tv at their house? I'll probably have to look that up now." Raven said, almost embarrassed at her lack of knowledge.

"Well, when you know, tell me." Beast Boy said innocently.

()()()

"Do you actually think Colin will do well in America?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged. Women do tend to be more attracted to guys with accents. I did ask one girl what the obsession was about and she said 'Men with accents are exotic' then she said that if you become friends with or in a serious relationship with someone with an accent, then you have a higher chance of visiting their hometown." Raven said and Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"So he is going to bring an American girl back to England?" Beast Boy asked almost uninterested.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Wanna have a bet?" Beast Boy asked and Raven rose an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What bet?" She asked and Beast Boy's smiled grew.

"If Colin brings back an American girl, then I'll get you a soda." He said but he sighed when he saw her glare.

"Fine, Rae, If he brings an American girl back to England then I'll make you a cup of tea." He corrected and Raven almost smiled.

"That's better, and if Colin comes back to England alone then I'll get you a soda, because you like soda." Raven said with a small smirk and held out her hand.

"Deal." Beast Boy said shaking her hand to seal their silly bet.

()()()

"You know I don't thin I have ever heard Joni Mitchell before this movie, but... This song sounds pretty good... and appropriate for this scene." Raven said quietly and Beast Boy nodded.

"Well then maybe you should buy a Joni Mitchell CD and listen to it." Beast Boy whispered back.

()()()

"Look at them. They have seen each other naked every day and they are nervous with kissing?" Raven said.

"Well there's the kiss." Beast Boy said.

"Could she say a more cheesy line?" Raven asked with a small smile.

"Probably." Beast Boy muttered. Then Raven gave a small laugh at the man's reaction to the kiss and Beast Boy snapped his neck to look at her.

"Sorry." Raven quickly said.

"What was that?" Beast Boy said unable to stop his surprised smile.

"Oh, cut me some slack. The man jumped the last four stairs because they kissed and she returns his feelings." Raven said defensively.

()()()

"I hate uncle Jamie, I hate uncle Jamie." Beast Boy mocked and Raven rolled her eyes playfully and hit his arm with her hand. Beast Boy rubbed his arm and laughed.

()()()

 _Finally back to Sarah and Karl._ Raven thought to herself and she watched the screen.

 _Wait, that's it? Are they not getting together? I thought Karl really cared about her?_ Raven thought angrily.

Raven's features softened when she saw the words 'To me you are perfect.' He really does love her with all his heart and sees her with no flaws. How great a love that must be.

 _I can't even imagine a love that strong. And no one would ever view me as perfect._ Raven thought sadly.

()()()

"Do you think that's true?" Beast Boy asked and Raven glanced at him.

"That whole thing about your friend being the love of your life instead of a person you could date?" Raven asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, I don;t think I am the best person to ask since my experience with love is limited, but it seems to work for those two." She said and Beast Boy looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

()()()

"I know that the Prime Minister is in love and everything but how many doors would he have knocked on if he couldn't find her?" Raven wondered out loud.

"And not only that, but how could he knocked on all those doors and not come across another Natalie?" Beast Boy asked and Raven smiled.

"Maybe they had that encounter filmed but decided to cut it." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Yet another reason why we should look at the bonus features." He said happily.

()()()

"Man look at all those couples at the play for the kids." Beast Boy said observantly.

"No kidding, look it's the couple from that porno set." Raven said.

"Hey, did you see that kid, Sam hit his dad when he tried to fix Sam's hair?" Beast Boy asked and Raven nodded.

"And whose on screen now?" She said.

"Why it's the writer who ran off to the airport."

"And he's not throwing a tantrum."

"Because he was being a gentleman."

"And gave his taxi to someone else."

"Now how does Jamie know where to find Aurelia?"

"Do you really expect me to have all the answers?"

"You normally do, Rae." Beast Boy said and Raven rolled her eyes.

()()()

"Ok, I know the parents helped with their kids costumes but by the looks of that play, it would have been better if the school reused their forty-year-old used costumes." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I know right, I mean, I love kids but at first I thought those penguins were Baseball players and one of the wise-men has his face painted like spider-man. Was that the kid's idea?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged.

"I have no clue. And, you know, I like kids too and now that I look at it, the traditional costumes for the nativity play are really good and all these animals were because kids wanted to be in the play so they didn't have costumes for them, which is why the parents made them." Raven said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, don't I feel like an ass now." Beast Boy said.

"I second that feeling." Raven said. After a few second Raven scoffed.

I figured out where the school budget for the play went." Raven said and Beast Boy laughed.

()()()

"Oops, they got busted." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"At least their laughing." Raven said gently nudging him.

"Yeah, very true." Beast Boy said and they smiled briefly at each other.

"And there's his sister." Raven said.

"Oh... she's just gonna confront him like that?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"It will only get worse if she doesn't." Raven said in a bored tone.

"Good they switched to the kid and his dad." Beast Boy said gratefully.

"He really is one good dad." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Forget that, he just became a great dad. Most parents wouldn't have taken their kid to the airport." Beast Boy commented.

()()()

"Man that kid is determined." Raven said with a smile and Beast Boy looked at her and grinned.

"Well, when it's for 'the one' you have to pull out all the stops." Beast Boy said.

()()()

"You know this is the first time they will be able to have a conversation." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I know, it's almost mind blowing." He said and Raven nodded.

"And yet it's incredibly sweet." She practically whispered. Together they watched Jamie's proposal in silence. Raven didn't even realize she was smiling until she saw the words '1 month later.

"Oh, hey an airport, you better get MY soda ready." Beast Boy said with an over confident grin.

"First of all, shut up, second of all, you haven't won yet." Raven said. And the two waited in anticipation.

"HA! He brought an American girl so you owe me a cup of tea." Raven said with a small but smug grin on her face.

"Wait, he brought two. We said one or none but we never discussed two." Beast Boy said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Fine, then you owe me two cups of tea." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled and playfully sighed.

"Fine, I owe you two cups of tea." He said and Raven nodded.

"You know that I'll hold you to that?" Raven mentioned in a warning tone.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't" Beast Boy said with an even bigger grin.


End file.
